Late
by wolflover7
Summary: SLASH! HxW randomness from ur favorite crazy wolf. based on Hinder Song. Really kind of angsty but not too bad i dont think.ONE SHOT!


_Warnings_: SLASH of House x Wilson

Song – Lips of an Angle by Hinder, song lyrics in _Italics_.

(A/N: I had this random idea at the middle of the night so I had to get up and write it down because it just won't stop bugging me. I hope you enjoy this random thought.)

**_Late_**

"We shouldn't be doing this." Unsure.

"We both weren't happy without the other. The cure is easier than the ailment." Confident.

"Does your wife know?" Concerned.

"I don't know." Sincere.

"Has she said anything?" Apprehensive.

"No." Heedless.

'Do you still want to be with me?" Probing.

"Greg…' Annoyed.

"I just don't want you to waste…' Solemn.

"Nothing has been wasted if it's with you." Tender.

A smile, a touch, a kiss, a moan, hearts beating.

"I have to go." Regretful.

"I know…" Comprehension.

"Greg, I don't want to, I…' Clarification.

"I know… run home to the giddy wife who awaits with slippers and pipe in hand." Sarcastic.

A sweet smile, a tender touch, downhearted departure of presence.

-Later-

Ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, ring…

"Hello?" Weary.

"James…' Docile.  
"Greg?" Confused.

_"Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud…"_

"I'm sorry." Bleak.

"For what?" Bewildered.

"Wanted to talk… I was weak." Faint.

"Not weak… just human." Comfort.

"Yeah as I said… weak."

"Greg I need…' Reluctant.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Cool.

Pain fills the dial tone's emptiness.

"Who was that?" Women to man. Man to mind back to woman.

"No one." Pain, sharp agonizing pain, that is relentless and consistent.

_"Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on"_

-Later-

"James." Wispy

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet"_

"Greg." Warm.  
"I need to tell you something." Serious.

"What is it?"

Eyes have locked, breath goes short, hearts run still.

"I-I lo… love you."

_"Coming from the lips of an angel  
hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
You make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"_

"Uh… I think I have an ear infection… because you never say…'

"I love you James Wilson…"

No more words, little breaths, hearts beat faintly.

-Later-

Ring, ring… ring, ring… ring, ring…

"Hello?"

"Hi…'

"Greg, I'm kind of busy…'

"I had a dream…'

"About what?"

"Us."

_"It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too"_

"Greg, seriously I can't…'

"I know, I know… I'm sorry."

_"She doesn't know you're talking to me,  
Let's not fight.  
No I don't think she has a clue."_

The dial tone, the silence, her voice,  
"Who was that?"

"I'm not sure."

Silence, pain, anger, cold.

_"Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you"_

-Later-

"We can't keep doing this!"

_'I guess we never really moved on'_

"I know James…'

_"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet."_

"We can't be together, we can't be apart. I can't talk to you, and no matter where we look rumor is looking right back at us. We have reached the peak at the end of the race to find out its far too late!"

Eyes lock, sea blue on storm cloud grey, an the carved voice reach out, "So, so late."

_"Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye"_

A sympathetic touch, an apologetic whisper, an even more regretful kiss.

_"But you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"_

"Can we ever find the happy medium? Just once… where every move we make isn't late?"

_"Honey, why you calling me so late?"_

(A/N: Um okay well that's it… I know, I know it was one of those things along the lines of what the freaking hell was that? But I couldn't resist and if you did enjoy it feel free to leave a review. If you didn't understand it fill in the blanks where you want with what info you please and feel free to share your thoughts. Adios people.)

**_Wolflover7 Howls At Moon_ **


End file.
